User talk:Stigma-231
[[User talk:Stigma-231/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] Hey! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me about, this would be the right place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll reply on your talk page as soon as I can. By the way, if you were directed here by a Welcome Template I left on your page, I'd like you to know that I don't just leave them on talk pages; I look at what you've done so far, and try my best to comment on it when I can. I am also sincere in that I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything! Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature, which you can change at any time on your , as well as the exact time you made the edit. ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! This would result in... Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in most handy! ** I, myself, have Community, Recently edited by, Shout box, Bookmarks, and Help needed. If you have any other questions on how to do something, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } Updates You archived :D and now I get the first section. No more intense scrolling down. Okay, so I finally got to work (the reason it took so long is I couldn't upload images for some reason for the past few days). Here's links to everything I made: *;Left 4 Dead Wiki **Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles ***Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles/Queue *;Categories **Category:Featured articles *;Templates ** ** ** *;Voting templates ** ** ** ** ---- Now I'll run through it quickly: *;Left 4 Dead Wiki **Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles: this is the page for featured article nomination and criteria ***Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles/Queue: this is where article that have yet to be shown on the main page are listed *;Categories **Category:Featured articles: the category for featured articles and everything related *;Templates ** : this places an icon in the top right to indicate an article is featured ** : this is a message box for the top of an article to show that it has been nominated, and gives a link to vote on it ** : this is for the bottom of the template that gives links to other featured articles and to vote on featured articles *;Voting templates: for these, it would be better to just show them ** : ** : ** : ** : The voting templates can be used for voting on requests for adminship and nominated featured articles, so instead of having to read comments, you can just glance at the colors of the icon and quickly see what the result is probably going to be. This is pretty much just featured article work, as I haven't gotten to working on the requests for adminship page yet. But for now, what do you think? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, by the way, I'm going to nominate Achievements for featured article status, since it's in very nice condition, and it would be nice to have one nomination on the page to give an example. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::I nominated it and used a sample vote. :) Could you vote on the nomination as well? I'm very glad you like the work I did. It didn't really take too long, just like an hour today. But it's all worth it. Oh, and one thing I would like your help with is if you could change MediaWiki:Sitenotice to include a notice about featured article nominations, with a link to the page, so users know where to go. Much obliged. :D —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. I forgot about the non-breaking line rule. Instead of numbering the votes like you changed it to, we could just use colons, for something like this: : : :: :::If it uses colons, then using colons for comments on votes is easier, and won't break the number cycle. What do you think? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Found some fairly new spam: Make your own game, infected, weapon, character, and many more stuff like props. I moved it to a user subpage of the user that made it. Can you please delete the left-behind redirect. Thanks! :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 05:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Im er, new to this Wiki so im just doing the meet & greet. So like hey, just wanna meet the peeps. Message me back.--Skull26374 22:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion Hry Stigma. I feel really bad. When those pages where getting deleted a couple of days ago, that was my brother, Concord. He thought it would be funny to screw up the website his big bro spends all his time on. Also, sorry it took so long to apologize. I was out of town for the last few days, so i couldn't reply. I am glad that you or other admins where able to recover the pages, but i can assure you that my brother will never be on this or any other wiki anytime soon, if ever. Thanks for your understanding.--Supermutantslayer450 22:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Pics Hey. I have pictures for the common infected page, but I don't know how to upload them. Can you help me? Leave any help you have for me on my talk page.--Supermutantslayer450 02:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thx Stigma. I'll get to uploading those pictures ASAP--Supermutantslayer450 03:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :D Yes well there's so many retarded bloody "facts" on this website that it is hard to bear. It's as if it's all written by children. : It's because anything that is either silly speculation or just common sense (or especially some trival thing) is put on here. I'm basically just being insulting and rude but here's an example : :"Zoey bears a strong resemblance to Claire from the Resident Evil series. They are both normal women fighting similar creatures without any experience. The two both wear pink and red as their main colors. They also have very similar hair." :Trivial, silly, no reason to even post it Do you still play left 4 dead? if you do and you can pull off an amazing 114 headshots in one chapter id be glad to have you on my team as i am a good infected and a average to good survivor and i plan to someday eliminate all the possibilities of a guy joining my team and then ruining everything so if you still play add me on xbox live its "hahaheha" and i have a mic so yeahh..... oooh ok then -_- well im trying to get what are you trying to prove so i guess ill play the campaign sooner or later I edited the hunting rifle on left 4 dead 2 i was wondering if you can make it look more...."proffesional" because i found an in game photo of the rifle in good quality Hai Add me on steam, pls. I want talk to u later. I'm always online in weekends and holidays. So friday i talk to u. Aratinga A. 23:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry i suck at editing on wikipedia -_- i thought it was a certain chapter but it was the other sorry about that =| Signitures Hey stigma question, How do you do those cool signitures that you have --[[TeriffiedToxicLeft 4 dead is awesome]] 08:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) edits I want to see how many non-talk page, user page, forum, or RFA edits i have. Is there a way to filter so i only see those, or do i just have to count them? Supermutantslayer450 18:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wiki on Podcast Well if you could just stick the podcast in the Community Portal of the website that'd be ace thanks :) --Sc.nickbrowne 22:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC)ThornPhoeniX Re: keep an eye out no, im sure you do keep a good watch on it, but i looked at his contributions, and thought it said he put "ass" on there. sorry about that.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 18:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Shanepedia Hello, Stigma. As my friend, I would like to ask if you have ever read either the Demonata series or Cirque du Freak series, both by Darren Shan. I have recently created the the Shanepedia, the wiki for the Darren Shan books. At the moment, I am the only person to contribute anything, and I need some help. So, if you have read those, and can find the time, I would really appreciate any help you could provide. The web adress is Shanepedia.wikia.com. Thanks!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 01:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello Stigma, I was wandring how do I become an administrator. Because would love to be one of the website.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 19:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. I just wanted to know. Thanks for telling me. Oh, and i just wanted to point this out, the Left4Dead 2 Tour is going to London, on October 29-30. And there gonna be showing the new game mode and the next Campaign so just be sure to update Left4deadwikia. It is said that the game mode is a 4 v 4 competitive mode. --[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 19:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) My page Why did you remove the templates from my page? if thats violating something, thats fine. just trying to make quick links to those pages. plus, i kinda like it. if its against rules, than i wont put it back up. otherwise, i will.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ah, okay. i wont put it back up, then.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 01:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I was just wandering whats your real name.--Ryan Pierce 23:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 weapon(AK-47, G3, etc) pages i guess u'll have some work correcting them ^^ [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 21:08, October 05, 2009 (UTC) The Virus Look my ass of an brother came into my room holding a FLASH DRIVE he says.They will meet my demands or else.oh read the talk page yeah.I'm pissed he basically called me uh idiot but tell who are you .why the name stigma.how old are you.The "else" is like a virus that lets him gt anyone's password.so do as he saysor he will wreak some havok.I can't get e real himld cuz of my familys' appearce where we live so we act diplomatic in public and private.but on the net we let out our real selves,except Sarah she basiclly adhere like a little sister to the big sister,Sorry about the grammar and cut off words.--Ryan Pierce 05:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 I'll join around 11 or 5.I got a lot to do Could you join now pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.--Ryan Pierce 06:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Look seven to tree school for me.maybe around five i'll be able to jion.--Ryan Pierce 06:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Sorry, I'll try to stop editing my page. I forgot what that does. Just let me know when I'm doing something wrong.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 02:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Im sure you know, but in case you dont, user 70.76.41.132 keeps inserting "ass" or "asshole" into pages, namely The Infection page. --[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) IT took a while to type all that about the glitch, it would have been a lot to right in one bullet point, is there some rule against making new pages? :All of the glitches are suppposed to be one one page; Bugs. Darkman 4 00:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Baltro Stigma, a quick question. Would Baltro happen to be in charge of starting the nominations for featured articles, or can anyone do it? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, on a totally different topic, have you heard much from Five Dog? I know he's here, I just haven't seen him commenting much. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Intro I'm at school right now, which has YouTube blocked. Is there anything new or interesting in the Left 4 Dead 2 leaked trailer? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16''']] 19:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) WOOOOT STIGMA IS HAPPY SO FAR!!! im glad you like this and i will again attempt to keep these blogs alive and thriving and alive :) Hey stigma! I bet you must be glad to know how wrex and the rest are in mass effect 2 if you have them in a save file from 1! 01:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Right, right. btw, have you seen the shifty looking cow who steals your money on that one planet? 04:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC)